A Dark Embrace
by The Innocent Dalek
Summary: Dom is recovering from an abusive father when he meets Ebony a girl struggling with abusive parents who is in the same gang, the LB ,as his adoptive father is. The string that ties them together ignites up like fireworks when they meet yet it might just be the reason they fall apart... And what about Benji Fuentes ex boyfriend and first love? (Warning-Dark themes. Rating may go up)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Ebony**

"I really like you" Blake said running a finger against my cheek. I leaned into his touch but I couldn't say the same thing back to him. I just couldn't.

"You feel the same don't you?" Blake asked holding me away from him to look into his eyes.

I was saved from answering as my phone rang.

I snatched it up and put it to my ear without checking the caller ID. "Where the hell are you?" My father's voice screeched through the phone. I flinched, I always flinched, it became a conditioned response to me whenever I heard or saw my father. "Get your ass back home right this instance"

"I'm leaving now, I'm sorry"

"You're sorry? Just get home now" He put the phone down on me, I turned sheepishly to Blake. "I have to go home"

"Alright" He kissed me on the lips; I felt nothing.

I turned around walking over to my baby, my rusty blue Volkswagen Dodge 1500. It wasn't much but it ran perfectly and so I was happy with it, besides it was the best present I'd get off my parents, considering they only got it from a scrapyard and they only got it so I wouldn't have to use their car.

I drove home a cigarette hanging out my mouth. Smoking un-stressed me, I needed it for going home late to my parents. I was so dead.

I heard yelling when I parked in the driveway but I stopped dead when I entered the living room to see my boss sitting on our couch as calm as can be.

"You weren't the only one late, as apparent" He flicked a hand towards the kitchen where I could hear both my parents having a go at either one of my younger siblings.

I nodded sliding down on my father's armchair, a pack of fags lay beside it. I picked the packet up taking two out, throwing the other at my boss knowing he'd expect me to.

I cupped my hand around the lighter even though there was no wind. You got used to it so you ended up doing it every time.

My palms were clammy, I was sweating and my entire body was tense. My boss had never visited my house, never.

"I have an important job for you" He leant forwards after a few uncomfortable minutes of silence; no doubt he's intention to stretch it out.

"And if you accomplish then you will move up earning twice the amount you earn now"

My ears picked up at that. My family was rather poor, my parents had jobs but they spent all their money on illegal drugs for themselves. My older brother used to pay for the mortgage on the house, the bills, living costs by being part of the Latino Blood until he left for university and I had to take over being the second eldest.

"What do I have to do?" I asked nervously, but tried my damm hardest not to not show it.

He placed a gun out in front of him. All members of the LB had a gun; he giving me another signalled I was using the gun for real this time, as in not just using it to wave around.

I swallowed deeply. Nothing of good could come out of this. What did they want me to do- rob a bank?

I didn't even want to think of the obvious.

"Don't worry" He smiled at me. "When you read this" He said handing me a file, the one the FBI have on an suspect on TV. "Your want to do it. You have a day to decide"

My worst fear was confirmed.

"If I say no?" I asked him before he left.

"Then no pay rise! I assure you, I can even bet your say yes"

"Don't count on it" I burst out with, my mouth not being able to connect to my brain.

Boss just raised an eyebrow and grinned in amusement.

I breathed a sigh of relief over that little slip up and then grabbed the gun shoving it into my jacket before Gabrielle saw it. She was smart for her age; she never had the choice to not be not with our parents. We had all lost our innocent years ago. If that was not true my eleven year old sister would not have her hair dyed back; a lip and nose piercing in; would not have a foul tongue; would not have to be so grown up…the list was endless. As for my brother Ryder who is starting high school just as I'm in my last year, he's oblivious to everything but girls and footie, but underneath I can see the protective streak and the scared little boy hidden inside.

I sat back in my father's armchair, smoking another cigarette as Gabrielle sulked up to her room, ignoring me as if I was part of the furniture, and then there were my parents.

"What did your boss want?" My mother asked me sitting on the couch, my father next to her.

"The chance for a pay rise"

"Then take it girl"

"I have a day to decide"

"Fuck that!" My father stood up coming over to me, grabbing the cigarette out my hands and thrusting the butt of it against my arm. I wanted to scream but compelled myself not to; I gritted my teeth against the pain, the ash hurt like hell. I flicked it off making my arm sting. "You have nothing to decide, you will do it no matter what you have to do, do you understand?"

"Yes father" I replied meekly.

"Why were you late?" My mother questioned me.

"I lost track of time, I'm sorry"

"Not good enough, you're grounded"

"Fine"

I stood up and went to my room. I loved my room, it was all mine. I decorated the walls in posters of my favourite artists and music bands. The rest of the room was painted red and black. I had my double size bed, my beanbag chair, my dresser, the normal things. The laptop I brought myself was on the floor, my TV hanging over the bed and my guitar balancing up against the wall.

I loved my guitar. I loved playing the guitar, I loved making up songs and I loved singing about my favourite songs.

Music was my life; it was my escape from reality and god did I need one.

I lay on my beanbag chair and intended to read over the file when I got a buzz from my phone. I digged my cell phone out my pocket seeing a text from one of my best friends Paco Fuentes, or it may be his twin Roxanne who found that bullying him was her favourite outlet. I felt sorry for Paco; he had not just Roxy but Benjamin his bipolar, narcissistic personality disorder brother.

My ex. We had dated for five months but we weren't good for each other. The fuck I missed him though; maybe that was why I couldn't commit to Blake because I still loved Benji.

Love never dies.

I sighed and typed in my password reading the message, it was certainly from Roxy.

_Tomorrow_ _is our first day of senior year baby! Let's drink its success, oh hang on the start of its success xx_

I pressed the link seeing a party going down at the lake.

I pondered it for a while, my grounding, then thought; fuck it, I wasn't missing a party.

I went over to my dresser pulling out four outfits I could wear to the party. I drawed my finger across all of them finally settling on a red ruffled shirt and dark blue jeans. I threw on a leather jacket and my favourite short black boots. I glanced once back at the house then disappeared from the window.

My parents would hardly check on me anyway and if they did well I wanted to party, I could deal with the consequences when I got back.

I walked to the place being as I couldn't take my car, my parents would notice that.

"You came!" Karoline threw her arms around me.

"Of course, as if I'll miss a party!"

"Don't get too drunk, we do have school tomorrow"

"Hangovers on your first day of the last year of school is a must have"

"Okay if you say so Ebony"

I blew her a kiss then headed for the keg grabbing a beer.

"Hi Eb-ny"

I froze. And then I turned around. "Benji?"

He looked good. He's black blue hair with that silver line running through the fringe, he's green like leaves eyes, that pouty mouth of his that always melted your heart.

He presses himself against me running a hand through my hair and tugging me even closer.

"Benji" I warned.

"I just want this to do this" He hugged me to his chest for several moments then let me go with a small smile.

I watched him walk away as I sipped my beer. He was drunk or he wouldn't have done that, he avoided me like the plague just like I did although not so much.

It was best, really.

I got another beer then walked across the grass and up to the wooden bridge that overlooked the lake when I saw there was someone else there.

A guy. Correction: a hot guy.

I studied him as I walked up to him. He had steel blue eyes set against tanned skin; he had a searing red scar running from his cheek to his upper lip. He's jaw was set rigid, his muscle's tensed.

He was staring out at the lake.

I walked past him going slowly across the bridge till I reached the end leaning against the post waiting for the twins seeing their black Escalade they had to share pull up.

I glanced to where the guy was only to see him staring at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Dom**

I digged my fingers into my hands as I gazed out the window waiting for my father to return home. I worried like hell-every day-if my dad will return home alive.

He was part of the Latino Blood. And it was all my brothers' fault.

"Relax he's going to be fine" Alex, my older brother said from behind me. The brother that made him be part of the LB. He didn't care, didn't care that dad was taking his place.

"Fuck you" I clutched onto the window panels, my knuckles turning white.

"Seriously relax will you?"

I swung at him but I missed as he ducked his head.

"No you bastard" I shouted at him, throwing myself at him.

We landed on the floor, me on top.

"Get up both of you!" Our dad's voice yelled at us.

I stopped and then he kicked me in the chin.

"Alex" Dad snapped then came towards me, lifting my head up gently examining my chin. "Come on" He helped me stand up and sat me down on the sofa. "Alex get a bag of frozen peas from the freezer, now"

"ALEX"

"Okay" Alex threw his hands up in the air and stalked towards the kitchen.

"Are you okay dad?" I asked.

"I'm fine kid; I told you, you don't have to worry about me"

"But you're in a gang"

"I know" He kissed the top of my head.

"Here" Alex held out the bag. Dad took it from him and applied it to my chin.

"Alex, you can just wait"

"What?" Alex snapped.

"Don't take such attitude with me, now why did you hit your brother?"

"He was going to hit me first"

"That's because you're an asshole" I growled.

"Okay boys enough. Alex go to your room"

"Maybe I'll just go out"

Dad stood up grabbing Alex's wrist. "I don't think so young man, you can stay home tonight"

Alex stormed off in a huff, dad going after him never less to lock the front door.

My chin was numb now, my dad took over when he came back in.

"I'm okay now dad"

"You sure?"

"He didn't hit that hard" I managed a wry smile. "Like a little girl"

Dad laughed but as he removed the peas he winced.

"Dad seriously it doesn't hurt"

"I just don't like seeing it" He said quietly. "Please" He clutched my jaw. "Do not fight with him"

"He pisses me off"

"Language. And it's not he's fault"

"It is dad"

"Dom please" My father held up a hand and went into the kitchen.

I pouted on the sofa. I hated the feeling of waiting for my dad to come home when he's working for that gang, he could easily get killed and where would we be then? I couldn't cope without my dad. My dad is my saviour, without him I'll be broken. He rescued me and Alex, adopted us, became the world's best father.

"Dad I worry about you"

"Dom" My dad hugged me, tightly. "Everything's going to be fine. Besides you start your last year of school tomorrow, you excited?"

"Oh yeah. School, yay"

Dad chuckled. "You survived last year"

Last year was an up going battle. I didn't reply I just went to my room. The floor, the walls and the ceiling were covered in posters and sketches. All I wanted was a box room with a single bed and a box with my belongings in, except my dad wouldn't allow me to. He pushed my limits making me have more stuff, a bigger space. I liked to be enclosed; I hated big and empty spaces. I wouldn't dare go to a mall, it's too big and there are too many people. Going to school started as hell, it was everything I hated.

My dad pushed my limits. At first I resisted until eventually I relented.

I lay back on my bed with my laptop resting on my stomach when I came across a before senior year party.

Why not?

I dress into a red shirt, dark blue jeans, short black boots and all my bracelets; I never went out without them.

"Dad can I go out to a party?" I asked dad.

"Sure don't be too late you have school tomorrow. So be back my midnight."

"Okay thanks"

"Here" Dad chucked his car keys at me.

I got into his blue BMW and drove off. The place was packed when I got there, cars filling, people milling around.

I got out and headed straight to the keg and drowning a beer.

"Hey man, you're here" Andrew slaps my back.

I wince and turn around to face him. "Yeah"

"That's great, want something stronger?"

"Nah I'm good" I told him, grabbing another beer.

"Okay come on, there's someone I want you to meet"

I followed Andrew where he led me to a chick in leather pants, a vest-top which spilled skin and a light blue jacket. If it was warm I shiver to think what she'd wear.

I hated them sort of people, I wasn't attracted to them at all. I didn't want to date a nun but someone who has the decency to not flash their body to the world.

"This is Chelsey" Andrew introduced me.

I gave him a WTF look because really he knew I didn't like these sort of people.

"Chelsey's my girlfriend" He told me.

Oh great. Trust Andrew to date a bimbo, I mentally rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to go mingle" I told him and went to search for Nick. Nick was my best friend; he was the only one who knew everything about me and vice reserve.

I didn't find him, I wandered around the party a while but it was pretty boring. I preferred house parties where we played spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven, now that was fun.

The music started to deafen me so I escaped to the bridge where it was peace and quiet. I couldn't go home yet, it was too early too.

I stared out over the lake thinking of Alex which just got me angry when after a while I felt someone. I glanced to the left and saw a girl, a beautiful girl.

My breath caught.

She had long wavy white blonde hair that fell against her leather jacket, her skin tone was olive like mine, she had blue eyes with green tips that caught my attention.

She had such pretty strong features and as my eyes flickered down her hourglass body, covered up I could just tell that she was hot.

I flicked my eyes back up to her face to see her staring at me.

I stood staring as she came to me and leant on the bridge next to me.

"It's peaceful up here" She said.

"Had to get away from the music" I told her.

"We match" She smiled.

I looked down at myself and then at her, she was right we did.

"How weird" I said.

"Or destiny" I quickly glanced at her, she had a quirky smile on her face as she leaned half looking over the bridge.

I licked my lips. "Or yeah"

She turned back to me. "I'm Ebony"

"Dom"

"Is that short for Dominick?"

"Yeah but I hate it"

"Do you go to Fairfield?" She asked.

I nodded.

"I haven't seen you around"

"I only came here last year"

"We must have missed each other, shame"

"Yeah?" I raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we'll be in the same classes this year"

"Well I definitely won't be missing you" She smiled at me.

The wind gushed across us and the lake picked up making it cold, I didn't have a jacket and I started to shiver.

"Here" Ebony shrugged off her jacket and offered it to me.

"Don't you need it?" I asked.

"I have zero tolerance to the cold, take it"

I did. "Why wear it then?"

"Fashion Dom. It compliments my look"

"You don't need anything to compliment your look" I said.

"Sweet" She leant out to me and stroked my cheek, my scar throbbed at her touch although she never went near it. Then she walked away.

"What about your jacket?" I called after her.

She didn't turn, just stopped. "You need it, now you're have to see me tomorrow"

Man, I was lost and suddenly I was itching for school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

**Ebony **

_Name: Samuel Juarez_

_Date of Birth: 20/6/1981_

_Place of Birth: Jacksonville, Florida _

_Death: Alive_

_Occupation: Unemployed_

_Diagnosis's: N/A_

_Medical Impairments: Blind in the left eye. _

_Imprisonment: Sentenced eight years in 2003 for the rape of a minor over 13. Within a year of serving his sentence strong evidence linked him to three counts of rape with another offender. He was found five months after when taking part in a child sex-trafficking ring before he was sentenced he escaped. _

I sat cross legged on my bed, the file on Samuel Juarez, the man my boss wanted to kill spread out in front of me while my stereo played the lastest pop songs which is probably not the best combination.

There were more pages, in-depth information of his sentences, Samuel Juarez the person.

He was right when he said 'when you read this you'll want to do it' because this guy, he wasn't innocent and he deserved death, but why me? That was the question.

He has plenty of people working for him, much older and more experienced then me and he chooses me?

I shook my head and gathered up the papers.

"What the hell are you doing?" Father burst into my room. "You have school"

"On way"

"I asked what you were doing Ebony? Well?" Father stormed over to me and gripped my arm tightly.

"Reading what Boss gave me" I told him coldly.

Father stepped back and smiled then. "What is it?"

"Not allowed to say"

He nodded. "Can you handle it?"

"Yeah I think I can"

"Well unless it's something you need to do now then get to school"

"Yes father" I shuffled the papers into a neat pile locking them away in my drawer in case one of my younger siblings would fall across it.

I hurried out to my car with my bag slung across my back and got in the car which decided today it was going to play up. No, my first day back and my car won't work, just my luck!

I took a deep breath before getting out and going back inside to my father who was sitting in the living room smoking. "Father, my car isn't working"

"And?"

"Can you take me?"

He raised an eyebrow up at me.

"Please?"

"Only because you're late" He said. "Otherwise I'd make you walk it"

I never got why my parents wanted us to have the perfect image for when they could barely prefect it themselves.

The last thing I wanted to do was spend a fifteen minute car ride with my father.

"I recognize that man" Father pointed out as we joined the main road stuck in a line of traffic. I glanced across to the other driver my body jolting.

"What is it?" Father asked moving up an inch the other car keeping up with us.

"Oh course you do Father. That's Alex Fuentes and his son Benjamin-"

"Your ex"

"Yes"

"I liked him"

"I did too"

"Then what happened?"

"I" I glanced at Benji who on seeing me waved, I waved back. It wasn't supposed to go like this we were going to ignore each other, it is what we agreed. "It was for the best"

"The best" Father glanced at me. "Why?"

"We weren't good together father"

"I think you were"

Well you weren't in it; I wanted to say but knew better.

"You should go out with him"

"I'm with Blake"

"Blake? I haven't met a Blake. Why haven't you introduced him?"

"It doesn't matter were over"

"You just said you were with him"

"Were not over yet"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Jeeze Dad I just don't want to be with Benji"

"Do you still like him?"

"Yes"

"Ebony just do what I say, I'm done arguing."

We were quiet then as we got out the traffic and then we were at the school. I opened the door and began to slide out when father put his hand on my shoulder. "Remember what I said"

"Of course" I watched my father drive away and then Benji was coming in jumping out the car before it stopped which got he's father yelling after him.

"I have to dash" Benji called after his father then grabbed my hand and ran.

"What was that about?" I asked once we got in the school.

"Were late are we not?" He asked.

"Well yeah" I inclined my head.

"Well then"

"Fair enough"

He smiled at me and as I looked at him seeing the joy over his face but a hidden hurt lying there. I loved him. Still.

"Eb" He said and I knew what was coming next but I couldn't let it.

"Come on" I told him quietly and he dottily followed me.

We entered class late but our teacher only told us to sit down right next to each other.

I'm not going to say it wasn't awkward. After all I had shut him down.

When the bell went I was glad to get out of there and was first in to Maths.

"And what you know it? We find each other" Dom looked up as I entered. He was sitting on a back table his feet resting on the table top and a diary of sorts in his lap.

"What room is this?"

"206"

"I'm next door" I sat on the edge of the desk he was sitting at. "So what you writing?" I asked him.

"It's my diary" Dom glanced down at it. "My dad is making me write one"

"What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know" Dom shrugged and looked up at me with a smile. "Just not my thing, getting my feelings out on paper. Plus my dad reads it which just makes writing in it harder"

"He reads your diary?"

"It was either that or go see a therapist. I chose my dad"

"Smart decision"

"For sure. Not tell me something about yourself"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I just told you something personal. Your turn"

"Find me at lunch" I skipped out the room but once I got outside I just lounged against the wall, everybody else was in class now. Just for that one moment talking with Dom, I forgot about what I was planning to do, the weight placed on my shoulders.

I didn't know how long I stood out there till I heard a voice. "What you doing Eb?"

I glanced up seeing Benji walking down the corridor towards me.

"Nothing"

"We have class" Benji put his hand on the door. "And were late again"

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Smoking" Benji patted his pocket.

"Feel like another?" I asked.

"Why sure Eb" He grinned, his grins that always make me happy for some odd reason.

We blew off the rest of the morning.

**A/N: Sorry for long update please review? It makes me want to update faster. **

**Next chapter will be Benji's. It is going to be a triangle love story so that's why I changed the summary to include Benji Feutnes who is the second born son of Alex and Brittany. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

**Benji **

I love her. It killed me being apart from her I had been miserable all summer.

My family had had enough with me being a recluse and hiding out in my bedroom, snapping at anybody who dared talk to me. I was dragged to a back to school's party and saw her there and I just couldn't do it anymore; I had to have her back.

I skipped school with her, I often did that without getting caught, and we went to the old train tracks.

The trains didn't go by there anymore, I didn't know why and I never bothered to check. We got chips from the chip shop nearby and walked down the train track sharing chips, our shoulders bumping against one another.

It felt just like old times, it really did. Her laugh, her body swaying, how it was just her and me, how the conversation just flew.

We started to walk back when we saw the others. Normally we'd hang out with them back when we were together right here on the train tracks, drinking beer, smoking weed and having a laugh. Now that we weren't, not so much.

"I miss this" I looked at her. "I miss you"

"Benji don't" She shook her head. "I have to be back for lunch"

We didn't speak much on the way back surprisingly. We got back just in time for lunch but we were forced to split up as a teacher wanted to talk to me, asking me about tutoring someone but I refused too, I didn't even know who Dom was.

At lunch I saw her then with a guy flirting. I stepped closer trying to check the guy out. "Who's he?" I snagged the arm of Amy Stevens, a girl in my class.

"Hello Benji" She grinned giving me a look.

""Yeah whatever. Listen, who is he?"

"Who Hunny?"

"The guy with Ebony"

"Oh him, he's Dom he is. He's in our year but I've never seen him in our classes because I definitely would notice-"

"Thank you" I stopped her before she carries on about how hot the guy is and walk towards the pair.

"I always keep my promises" I heard Ebony say as I got closer to them where they sat on a round table with four chairs on the outskirts of the cafeteria.

Dom smiled at her. "I knew you would"

Ebony sits next to him, a grin lightening up her face and I know, she likes him.

I left, my phone going off to give me a reason to get out of there.

The person who was calling me was not going to receive a good reception from me, I was beyond pissed.

I walked out the cafeteria to around the side of the school and answered it.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"What the fucks wrong with you?" The other side shot back.

"Bad day"

"When is it ever a good day with you Ben?"

"It's Benji" I gritted out.

"Whatever. Look I want to see yo-"

I pulled the phone away from my ear to see who the hell was interrupting him. Dad.

I fobbed him off and returned to my first caller.

"What the-"

"Relax" I stopped him. "Sorry about that, someone called. When and where?"

"Usual place, Friday at 1 am"

"I'll be there"

"You better" I sighed and leant against the wall turning my phone off.

"You okay Ben?"

I turned to see my friend Nate walking towards me. "Nothing" I told him when I felt him stand by me against the wall.

"Yeah looks like it Ben"

"Why don't you just shut up?" I turned around and shoved him into the wall.

"Fuck Ben, what's the fuck wrong with you?"

"Why don't you just shut up about it, yeah? I'm fine"

"For fuck sake Ben, I was just worried"

"You don't have to be" I brought my knee fast up to his gut making him kneel over in pain. I have these heat of the moment times where my emotions were amplified. Right now, I was pissed off so that's why I hit him again.

Nate wasn't the normal guy to fight but being my friend he wasn't just going to let me beat him up.

The bell rang and we were still fighting, on the floor hitting and kicking each other, him protecting me, me letting it all out.

I didn't notice arms pulling me away from Nate and marching me off somewhere. I let them take me to the headmaster's office where I was told to sit down and the headmaster would be in shortly.

I sat back in the chair and closed my eyes briefly. I should know every inch of the place by now, the amount of time I had been brought here for various reasons.

"Hello Benjamin"

"Dick" I nodded at the headmaster. Dick Branson and me, we were friends. True he was my headmaster but I had been here too many times for us to not make friends. Due to being friends I was allowed to call him Dick.

"So another fight this time. I thought Nate was a friend of yours?"

"He is" I answered him truthfully. "I took my anger out on him"

"Why were you angry Ben?"

"Things"

"Come on Ben. Were friends now, are we not?"

"Sure" I looked to Dick. "But friends don't share everything"

"Are you okay, health wise Ben? Nate put up a good fight"

"Nah I'm un-hurtable"

"I see. Well I think it's best for today if your parents take you home and we'll try and make a better start of the senior year tomorrow, do you agree Ben?"

"So I won't be in trouble?"

"Not with the school, I can't say anything for your parents"

"Thanks Dick" I shook hands with him and waited outside for my parents only for my dad to show. "Where's mom?"

"We couldn't both leave work Benjamin to pick your sorry ass up and frankly we didn't want to"

"Oh charming" I stood up. "Love you too dad"

"Don't start" Dad warned striding off that I was forced to run to catch up with him.

"I don't think so, backseat" Dad said as I went towards the passenger side of the car when we got outside.

"Why dad?" I whined.

"I said so"

We didn't talk on the way back, dad just kept shooting me looks until we got home and actually stepped inside when we steered me into the living room and into a seat.

"So what happened?" Dad asked sitting on the armchair opposite the sofa he directed me to.

"Like I'd tell you"

"Benjamin, you can't keep doing this"

"I've heard it all before dad" I told him, standing up and walked out the room into the kitchen. My parents were always telling me I should behave better that I just got sick of it.

"You get back here now" Dad yelled after me.

I started to run, to just get out the house, go back to the train tracks and get off my face but dad caught me before I could. "I don't think your going to go anywhere young man" Dad brought me back into the living room. "Your grounded"

"Like that's going to stick"

"For a month"

"I'll stay here one day. Tomorrow I'm staying out to Friday"

"No you are not"

"Like you can stop me"

"You wanna bet?"

"Thought you said it was wrong to bet"

I swear the look on his face.

**A/N: I loved writing about Benji. I'll get point of views in order after the next chapter. **

**Amy: Thanks so much for reviewing and I'm glad you love it. **

**Guest: Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you like the story and characters. I tried to improve on what you suggested, I hope I did anyway. **

**I love seeing the reviews, it brightens up my day. So review and make me happy please? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Dom **

Ebony was true to her word. "I always keep my promise"

I smiled at her. "I knew you would"

She smiled at me and sat down next to me. "You alone?"

"Yeah I don't interact much with people"

"I feel special"

"Oh I have your jacket" I digged into my bag. "Thanks for letting me borrow it, why don't you get cold?"

"I do get cold, it just doesn't bother me"

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Is this the thing I tell you about myself?"

"It it's good enough"

"I kind of like it, it makes me numb. I kind of like that feeling"

"I get that"

"Not many people do" Ebony smiled wistfully at me.

"How was school?" Dad asked when I stepped through the door after school.

"You're here" I smiled.

"Of course" Dad drew me into his side and ruffled my hair. "I'm going to be here for my boy's first day of senior year"

"Yuck" Alex made sick gestures.

"Alex room go"

"No you can't keep me locked up here"

"Can't I?"

"I'm eighteen"

"Yeah and I'm thirty-two, point?"

Alex stormed off in a huff running up the stairs. I followed dad into the kitchen, sitting down at the kitchen counter as dad went to make me and him smoothies.

"So how's your day?" Dad asked handing me my smoothie and sitting next to me.

"It was great dad. I met a girl called Ebony, I really like her"

"Ebony" He startled.

"Yeah why?"

He started to say something until the doorbell went. "I got it" Alex called out.

"Dom go and make sure your brother doesn't run out the door"

"Okay" I went out into the hallway where Alex was letting in a guy I didn't know. He was taller than me and more attractive I had to admit.

"Oh relax" Alex said when he saw me. "I'm not going to leave, I mean I go out this door it be hell when I get home"

"And that is why I'm escorting you Benjamin" The man standing outside the door said. "I'm trusting you on this"

"I told you dad" Benjamin shoved his dad shoulder as tall as the man but looking nothing alike. "I have to tutor Dominick" Benjamin turned to me and the look on his face suggested I better do what he said or else.

"Thanks for coming Benjamin"

"Could I talk to your father please?" Benjamin's dad asked me.

"Sure. DAD"

"Yes?" My dad came into the corridor.

"I didn't have time to tell you, Benjamin is my tutor, his dad would like to talk to you"

Did my dad look nervous? "Mr. Fuentes right?"

"Yes nice to meet you" Dad shook his hand. "Why don't you boys go upstairs?"

"Okay" I led Benjamin up stairs, Alex following behind. "Who are you?" I asked him standing outside my room.

"Were friends" Alex hung his arms around Benjamin shoulders. "Great cover story"

"Actually I have been asked to tutor your brother"

"I have a new batch"

"On second thoughts I can tutor Dom any time"

"Great" Alex and Benjamin went into his room. Great, the guy was a druggie that knew my brother.

"My teacher said that you refused" I stood by the door before Alex could close it.

"Get in" Alex pulled me into his room. His was the opposite of mine, mine was all dark the one thing I didn't allow my dad to change. Alex's was full of light, pictures of hot women and celebrities covering the walls. I shut the door behind me and sat on the edge of his bed while the two of them collapsed in the bean bags.

"I changed my mind, problem?"

"No"

"Good"

"What is your problem with me?" I asked him.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Forgot it"

"No please inform me" He stared daggers at me receiving the roll Alex handed him.

"I haven't done anything to you" I told him. "Yet you're looking at me like I have, happy?" I didn't wait for an reply I just left the room and went downstairs to my dad and my smoothie.

"What happened to the tutoring?" Dad asked as I sipped at my smoothie.

"Guy's a dick"

"Dominick" Great, my dad knew how much I hated my full name and only called me it when he meant business.

"Dad don't"

"No Dominick"

"Dad please don't"

"Dominick" Dad yelled pushing back the chair a furious expression on his face. I sprung up from my chair and ran for my room, slamming it behind me and sliding down by the door; dad didn't allow me a lock. "Dominick open this door right now" I reached for the cardboard box that held my most prized possessions, in case of a fire I could just grab that.

I placed the stuff on the floor until I got to the bottom with the slim box. I opened it and slid the razor out, pressing it against the underneath of my upper arm.

"Dominick!"

"Dad's what's going on?" I heard Alex ask dad. The door opened in so I shoved my weight against it. Two people I could just about hold it, but three?

The door swung open sending me to the floor and the razor across the room.

"No I'm sorry, daddy I'm sorry" I cried as my dad entered the room first.

"Dom" Dad reached down by me.

"No" I screamed trying to get away. "No"

"Dom, Dom please" Dad grabbed hold of me and held me into his chest, stroking my back slowly. "It's okay; I'm not going to hit you"

"But I cut" I sobbed.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for scaring you. I only meant that you-" Dad glanced behind him and stopped. "Alex take Benjamin into your room or downstairs"

When I stopped crying, dad shut my door behind him and sat with me on the bed cleaning my arm. "I just meant you need to accept Benjamin's help for the tutoring to put your feelings aside for him. He offered you need to accept, okay?"

I nodded brushing the tears from my eyes away. "Okay"

"And Dom?" I looked up at him. "I would never hit you. If I get cross with you don't think for a moment I'll hit you. I may yell at you but I'll only ground you or take away your stuff. Get me the blade"

"No" I twisted away from him running to the blade and clutching it tightly.

"Dom give"

"No" I hated that it came out in a screech. I knew that Alex and Benjamin would be just outside listening, Alex was a bastard like that, I hated that my new tutor who hated me for some reason I didn't know heard all of this but I couldn't help it.

"Dom just for now. You can have it back when you're better" My therapist said that it be best that I keep the razor with me.

"No"

"Alex" Dad called.

"No, no no" I screamed holding the razor against my arm before I was tackled to the ground and Alex's was tugging at it. I pulled back making it nick at my skin, out the corner of my eye I saw Benjamin staring wide-eyed at me.

"Let go Dom" Alex whispered harshly in my ear. The grip loosened and he snatched it up handing it to dad, threw me a look then spun Benjamin away.

"Dom I'm sorry, okay but I can't allow you to" Dad pulled me into his chest. I stayed there nestled in his comfort.

**A/N: Thank you Fae Orabel for reviewing oh yes he is sure going to tutor Dom. **

**Sorry there wasn't much of Ebony and Dom but I wanted to go into the insight of Dom. **

**It's quite easy to guess what Dom's problem with Alex Fuentes is. And why would he take his son to go and tutor someone when his grounded, well Benji is kind of manipulative. **

**I'd love feedback of what you thought about the chapter, folks! **

**I made a mistake which I have now corrected. I said that she had two younger siblings then only mentioned Gabrielle, the other younger sibling is Ryder, age fifteen in freshman year at same school as Ebony.**

**The point of views from now on will go-Ebony, Dom, Benji. Benji is my favourite. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

**Ebony**

"Known whereabouts" Ramon handed me a wad of paper and carried on his way.

"Okay" I said to myself leaning on the railing, I looked down on the crew sifting boxes of drugs on and off trucks. Shipments came in on the Sunday night and went back out the Monday night, to and from foreign countries.

"Ebony" I turned around to see Eli, one of the youngest sharp shooters I knew and despite being what he was underneath he was a real decent person. I knew him when he was a little kid as our fathers used to take us fishing together until we were ten, when the incident occurred and my father didn't want to take me fishing anymore he just wanted to inject himself with heroin.

"Hey Eli" He came to stand next to me.

"I know the job boss gave you, does your father still have that rifle?"

"Yes he does, why?" I closed my eyes as the rifle came into my head, going back to the time…

"_Hold it like this" My father positioned the stock of the rifle against my shoulder and guided my hands to the correct positions, the left around the grip, the right around the foregrip. _

_I squinted focusing on the bird and then with my father's direction I shot. It went wild and I cursed. _

_Father laughed. "You can't expect to get it the first time Ebby, give it time" _

"_No" I told him moving the rifle up a bit as I had spooked the bird into moving up onto a higher branch, it was looking dead at me now and I knew this was the last time, if this one went wild again the bird was going to fly away and there was nothing else in sight. I looked it back, right in the eye, right through the barrel and then I shot again. _

"Use it"

When I opened my eyes the door was swinging shut from which he had come out of. I missed my father, I had always been close to him and he had took me everywhere and teached me everything. He was still alive but his soul, the soul that had loved me had gone.

I stepped back out the warehouse feeling the nice cool breeze on my skin and headed over for my car, it had been sitting there when I had come out of school. I liked to think that subconsciously he still loved me but just as I thought that he would hurt me and I realised he didn't.

"I still don't see why I wasn't allowed in" Ryder grumbled.

"Because you don't have a weapon" I told him driving off. "No entry without one"

"You could get me one"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" I took a sharp corner flinging Ryder across his seat.

When we got home I didn't ask my father if I could borrow it, I just took it. If I could shoot an innocent bird I could shoot a guilty human being.

000

"I made an error of judgement" Benjamin complained as he flopped down next to me on the grass on the second day of school at lunch.

"What error?" I asked absently as I flicked through the pages Ramon gave me, hidden in a textbook.

"I think you should stay away from him"

"What?" I looked up at him.

"Dominic I don't know his last name"

"Are you kidding me?" I snapped the book shut and stood up. "Were over Benji, why can't you just accept that? I've moved on and I've only just met Dom"

"So it's all on my side" Benji stood up too. "You don't even like me anymore? Is that what you're saying?"

"Of course I do" I exclaimed. "But we can't be no more, we have to move on, you know that as well as I do"

"Dominic has problems. I'm trying to look out for you"

"He has problems?" My voice rose. "We all have problems Benji! And it's not your place to say" I stepped forward and poked a finger in his chest. "We both ended it, don't make me out the bad guy all because I've moved on"

I strode away fearing I'd lose my temper if I stayed any longer with Benji.

The sun was out today with a breeze so everyone was enjoying the last of the sun so the school was practically empty as I wandered up and down the halls, nose in the textbook. "Whoa there" Someone's hands steadied me and I glanced up seeing Dom.

"Oh hey" I smiled, lowering the textbook.

"It's a lovely day outside and you're spending it reading" Dom tilted his head. "Biology"

_No I'm spending it reading where the guy I'm going to kill soon could possibly be but it's not like I can tell you that._

"Science is my weakness subject" I shrugged.

"Hmm okay"

"I'm the best at chemistry"

"Chemistry? Hmm nothings coming to mind"

"Maybe I just have to teach you then"

"There's a lot to teach"

"We do have time"

"Don't we" We were so close to each other that our breaths mingled and our foreheads nearly touched, and oh my I wanted him, and then I was moving past him just for the bell to go.

On Wednesday I observed Dom from afar watching as he sat alone against a tree, always with an apple and seemed perfectly content to just watch the world go on by. He has problems, Benji's words swarm into my head, but don't we all?

On Thursday I got caught out. "Watching me eh?"

I jumped at the sound of another voice, my friends didn't complain and stayed away when I went off by myself, sometimes I just liked to be alone. Especially to observe hot guys while figuring out where the guy I'm going to kill soon would be.

"You have no idea"

"Oh right" He chuckled. "Nice for a girl to actually admit that"

"Is it?" I turned to him moving my book so that he can sit down.

"You're reading again?"

"And is that a problem?"

"Well no" He angled his head to read the title. "Same book, you're really studying for your biology eh?"

"Uh huh" I hummed. "We still have half an hour of lunch left and I've nearly finished this book"

"What do you suggest we do?" He smiled back at me.

I stood up and held out my hand for him to take. "Let's go do some Chemistry, you're be an expert in no time with me as your teacher"

**A/N: Thanks to guest and electracait for reviewing. **

**Alex and Dom are brothers who have been through quite a lot together and this is just how Alex copes with it-by being a bastard basically- but underneath Alex does love his brother. Hope that answered the question! **

**Sorry for long wait I got caught up. Review, please? **


End file.
